Cry
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Shane and Lilly had a strong relationship. But one action changed it all. It's not like she's going to take it, she does something about it.


Kay, so here I am in front of my fellow high schoolers, best friends and EX-boyfriend.

I was broken, completely, utterly broken. I knew it was too good to be true, I just didn't want to let go. But this time, he really pushed it.

My eyes were full of water and my vision was a blur but even then I still saw the asshole who was standing right in front of me.

"You know, you were smart this time, Shane." I said to him with a voice full of hatred and coldness. I couldn't believe I fell for his game! Everything looked so real. How could I not? "You played me and I had no idea."

Shane's sorry face spoke up but I didn't want to hear his voice any longer. "Do know how much this sucks for me?" I stole a glance to my best friends Jacob Black and Stella Malone. Jacob had his arm around Stella while he buried her head into his shoulder. He sent me an apologetic look and I just wanted to hug him as he hugged me back just as tight. But I couldn't do that now, not yet at least. I turned back to Shane. "I actually fell for you. I fell hard." At those few words, Shane's face broke down in guilt.

A tear that I was holding back tolled down my cheek. "And you didn't even care."

"Lilly, I'm sorry!" Shane spoke up, but those words didn't matter. Those words could never, ever fix up the broken heart inside of me.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" I screamed in a heart-wrenching voice. More tears started flooding my eyes and moving down my face. Shane took a step forward towards me. "DON'T!" I tried to yell but all that came out was a whisper. "Don't get near me. You've done enough." And he has because I literally felt my heart shattering into a million pieces.

Some people might've felt sorry for Shane, but not me. Right now, I couldn't care less if he got hit by a truck. "Have a nice life, bastard." With that I took off now, crying my eyes out. I ended up at the back of the school which was good because no one was there. Soon, I collapsed so hard that even my knees started to bleed instantly.

Why did this have to happen to me? I mean what did I do to deserve this? All I wanted was a nice relationship with a nice boyfriend and that turned out great, and look how that turned out? At least once, just for once, I wanted to say something that I was proud of.

I heard footsteps and I was afraid that it was Shane. I did not want to look at him right now. But when I looked up through my bloodshot eyes, I saw two figures and none who looked like the guy who completely broke my heart. It was the two people I needed most in my life right now. My best friends, Jacob and Stella.

Stella looked at me once and a tear rolled down her face as she hated seeing me in the way. Jacob looked so sorry too. "Oh Jake," I struggled with getting it out between all my sobs but it came out. And as the seconds I took to say, he was there. He was there holding my in his arms, something that Shane should be doing if he wasn't the reason I'm crying.

I cried. And cried. I cried till I couldn't anymore. Till I was out of tears. "I know it's hard." Jacob whispered sadly. I knew it was hard for him too. I mean consoling your best friend's broken heart is not easy.

Stella came down to me and took me out of Jacob's arms. "Oh hunny," She squeezed her arms around me and I finally felt secure, here and now with Stella and Jacob. I still hate this more than anything. I knew that my friends' always had troubles with heartbreaks but I never thought it would hurt this much. I swear my heart is no longer with me because I felt it shattering into a billion pieces.

Now I wasn't only sad. I was mad. I was more than mad, I was completely furious. Did I ever do anything to him for him to rip my heart out and stomp on it like it was yesterday's pizza? NO! I felt like screaming, scream over everything. Take out my frustration with my voice. Deafening everything that hears my screams of pain.

Gosh, how could something so small make so much pain? I haven't even felt this much pain when I fell off my bike, and then the bike fell on me. Or when I fell face first down wooden stairs. Or when I supposedly tripped and ran into the TV but really, my brother had pushed me in to it. I've been through way worse experiences than this and yet, no amount of pain from them reaches the pain that this heartache it giving me now.

How could I be so stupid? How could I have been so fricken' blind to have not seen the signs that life was practically throwing at me? I was being so deaf when people were trying to tell me the truth. I thought they were lying when obviously I was just lying to myself. The whole time. Our relationship was total lie the whole time.

"There are going to be these rough times in our lives but with the love and support of those who are truly there for you, you'll get through it." Stella had spoken these words wisely and I have to say those are the words that mattered to me most.

Jacob took me by the shoulders, forcing me to look up at him. "But you have to know that you're tears aren't worth what he did." I tried to look away but he pulled my face back. "I know what he did was wrong and someday you're going to find someone who will love you for who you are and not what they want you to be. But until then, you don't have to put up with these assholes' who decide it's funny to play with your heart. You have us here for you and we swear we'll do our best to keep you from harm." Jacob's words really meant something to me. They actually made sense to my messed up mind right now.

Another ball of liquid fell down my face. "We know it'll be hard for you and we respect that but you can't let that heartless guy ruin your life just because he doesn't have one." Again, Stella had a point. I know it will never be the same. Even if my heart gets mended, there will always be that broken piece that will never ever come back. It's gone forever and no matter what, I'll never get it back.

It doesn't matter what I say or do. It doesn't matter what Shane says or does. It doesn't matter what Stella and Jacob do.

It Will Never Be The Same.


End file.
